


Sorry

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: “I’m sorry,”Vlad rasped.“I’m so sorry.”





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Themes of hunger and poverty, for more background this fic is set during communist romania. During that time there was not much to eat since their leader had run the country into debt and in order to pay back the dept he stared exporting everything which lead to many people starving. Often times heating and gas was shut off so people had to wear coats indoors to avoid freezing.

**1986** :

“Vlad?”

There was an edge to Alin's small voice, barely above a whisper. 

Vlad didn’t look up from his seat at the old kitchen table. 

He just sat there, staring off into space, his eyes sad, empty, and lost.

His hands were folded into his lap, an unusually stiff posture.

Alin could tell by the way his face scrunched up, there was something on his mind. 

He shivered as he approached, it was absolutely freezing in their dingy apartment.

So cold that they had to bundle up in their winter clothes.

Even that was not enough, the cold still seeped through and in more ways than one.

“What’s wrong?”

At first Vlad said nothing, he didn’t really need to answer that anyway.

Alin was smart enough to figure it out on his own. 

The simple fact was: they had no food.

“We’re all out Alin,”

Vlad replied through gritted teeth.

“Oh.”

Alin stared down at the floor, trying to ignore the emptiness gnawing at his stomach.

His mind thought back to what Vlad used to do. The way he used to joke about things even when times were bad.

Vlad could turn any situation funny, no matter how horrible it was.

Alin wanted to make Vlad laugh again.

He wanted to bring back the old Vlad.

The one that laughed, the one that made jokes, the one that made him feel safe.

But his mind drew a blank and he couldn’t think of anything funny so he stayed silent.

“I’m sorry,”

Vlad rasped.

“I’m so sorry.” 

They both stayed silent for a long time.

Alin felt as though he was watching from very far away, as Vlad dipped his head and began to cry.


End file.
